


Bath

by SabrinaC



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Blood, Bruises, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrinaC/pseuds/SabrinaC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Theon Greyjoy was no stranger to this godswood. He had soaked his bruises in the hot springs after many a session in the yard with Robb (...)"  </p>
<p>"You will pretend to be a prince," Lord Ramsay told him last night, as Reek was soaking in a tub of scalding water, but we know the truth. You're Reek. You'll always be Reek, no matter how sweet you smell. Your nose may lie to you. Remember your name. Remember who you are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath

  


End file.
